


Baring of hearts

by lrlsaphic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrlsaphic/pseuds/lrlsaphic
Summary: Andrea needs money after Nate left, so she takes an extra job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first story so every comment helps. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes english is not my first language. Thank you!

Miranda priestly was tired. She was tired of people , tired of incompetence, tired of fighting a battle that she would eventually lose. Maybe not today or next year but eventually she wouldn’t be able to fight it anymore.  But today she was tired of something that she was never tired of before. She was tired of being lonely. For all the nicknames she had, Dragon Lady, The Snow Queen , she never felt less like that today. Miranda Priestly was used to being lonely, after all it was the price to pay for success. In a world where need is a weakness, and sentiments a death sentence, Miranda Priestly had no other choice then to close her heart if she wanted to make it. That’s why Miranda Priestly found herself in front of a bar she hadn’t  gone to in years, because she was tired and she needed to feel the presence of another person. Probably not the person that made her realize she was lonely, because how could the dragon lady ever attract the doe eyed beauty that woke up the heart that had been buried for years? Andrea Sachs.

Three months had passed since the day Andrea Sachs walked away. Miranda had never been more scared, ten seconds full of agony, before Andrea looked back and saw something in her eyes that made her turn back. They never spoke of that day again. But that day will always be the day Miranda Priestly will see has the day she realized she was in love. For the first time in her life she was in love, completely and utterly in love. Even an old dragon like herself couldn’t deny the strength of her feelings for the Midwestern girl. These three months have been torture for her, seeing all day long those eyes that scream _‘I will do anything you need me to do’_ , those blouses that leave little to the imagination, and, _oh,_ those Chanel boots, she can’t even think about them without flushing from memories of her most vivid dreams about the brunette.

The bar was situated in a part of the city that, while upper-class, was not the part that most famous people frequented. Miranda knew it from her days as a lowly assistant. That’s why she chose it, there’s no chance people from her nowadays circle would come here. She could see the name had changed but the façade was the same. She got to the door where the security guard told her:

 « Welcome, no touching ».

 La Priestly was not used to people talking to her like that, like she was anybody. She was so surprised that she didn’t even realised what the guard had said. When she entered the club the first thing she saw was the bar, she was so focused on getting a drink she didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. She sat, and the bartender, who also didn’t seem to recognize her, asked her what she wanted.

 « Martini, shaked , not stirred ».

 When the bartender gave her the drink she decided to turn around and take in her surroundings. There was what seemed to be a stage surrounded by a few tables, everything was very well decorated.  _Almost tasteful_ , she thought. The bartender must have noticed that she was looking at the stage, so he volunteered:

 « The show starts at midnight, if you want to check it out ».

 _Well, it’s not like I have something else to do so why not ?_ Over the next 15 minutes Miranda finished her drink and was already half way through the second one. When the music started she moved to the part of the room where there were tables and a few couches, in a corner so no one would notice her. The room was mostly filled with men. The lights went out. The soft music was replaced by a song that could only be described as provocative. _What kind of spectacle is this?? Oh, ohh. Oh god, what am I doing in a strip club!!! How didn’t you notice it Miranda? You really are tired..._ Miranda looked back at the stage and she couldn’t believe her eyes. Could it be? Was the girl that had filled her dreams really on that stage?

Andrea Sachs was a simple girl at least that was what everybody who knew her thought. She was the typical girls next door, always smiling, always ready to help. It was true that since she started to work for Miranda Priestly she had changed. Her clothes had changed, her naiveté had faded, and her friends had abandoned her when she privileged her professional ambitions in Paris. But she was still a nice person, even if she now realized how cut-throating the world around her really was. Miranda thought her that. _You need to be prepared to make choices, to miss important events, to change certain aspects of you so you can succeed._ What Miranda Priestly didn’t know was that Andy wasn’t capable of choosing who she loved.

Yes, Andy Sachs made the terrible mistake of falling for the dragon. And the most ironic thing was that she didn’t even realized it herself. Who made her aware of her feelings was her ex-boyfriend, Nate. _The person, who you always take the calls, is the person you are in a relationship with._ She didn’t believe him then, but when, a few days later, she saw Miranda make-up free and red-eyed, she finally realized that her feelings for the editor had changed drastically. She almost walked away in Paris but when she looked back, she saw a look in Miranda’s eyes that she had never seen before, she almost looked scared and vulnerable. So she came back. They never talked about that day, but Andy felt that their interactions had somehow changed. When she came back from Paris, Nate had left, and with him so did her friends and half of the furniture of her apartment. The money she had saved helped her for about three months, but after that time she started seeing the money becoming less and less. One more month and she would be obligated to leave her apartment. She wouldn’t ask for help from her parents since the only thing they had to say to her was that Nate was such a nice boy and that they should get back together. So she started looking for another job, the pay check from Runway was not enough for a New York apartment. It was an impossible task since her work hours wouldn’t allow her to work even at a restaurant during dinner time. So when she came across this job, she had no other choice but at the same time she didn’t feel shameful, or like she was doing something wrong. It was true that most night she undressed in front of people, especially if it was private shows, but she didn’t do any tricks on the side like some of the girls in other clubs. And she had made quite a few friends at the club. Most of them were just like her, someone that needs the money. Today she was supposed to open the stage.

The soft music started to tell the clients that the show was about to start. She got up and walked towards the curtains. When the music changed she stepped out and quickly looked at her audience, like she always did. She immediately noticed her. How could she not? That iconic silver hair? That posture? No one could be in the same room as Miranda and not notice her, her power, her beauty. She felt her legs giving out, but was able to refocus before someone could notice her faltering step. _How can I do this, while the woman of my dreams is three meters away from me? Wait, what is Miranda Priestly doing at a strip club, first of all? Oh god, I need to focus, I can’t go back, I need to dance in front of her_. Andrea was afraid of looking back at Miranda, what would she see in her eyes? Pity, disgust? Andrea was the _smart, fat girl_ , after all. Miranda felt like her heart would stop when Andrea started dancing. Her long legs, that brown hair flowing freely… she was memorized. She couldn’t look away even if she wanted. Each move, each step the young woman took made her body temperature rise, she hadn’t felt like this since, well, since never. Andrea was dressed in lingerie, La Perla, Miranda had noticed before her brain stopped working, bra, garter belt, stockings, panties, all black lace. Andy kept dancing, never looking at Miranda again, she knew her steps, and she could not change them now. So she just kept on going, hoping she would still have a job on Monday. Andy took off the garter belt, the stockings, and turned around, brought her hands to behind her back. _Oh no, she isn’t? Is she?_ Miranda wasn’t feeling like she could stand to watch a naked Andrea, not without embarrassing herself by doing something, like, moaning at the sight. But it looked like she didn’t have any other option, since Andrea was definitely taking her bra off. Miranda could see the all the people in the club were transfixed by the beauty on stage. She felt something like she never felt before, not even with her former husbands, jealousy, pure jealousy. She was not used to this type of feelings: jealousy, a certain amount of possessiveness towards another person. Definitely not towards a woman 20 years her junior. When Andrea turned around she could feel herself blush, and becoming quite wet in places she shouldn’t. But what could she do when confronted with the view offered to her eyes? Andrea did a couple more moves and then put her thumbs in her panty line, teasing everyone, making them beg her to do it. Miranda couldn’t decide if she wanted her to do it or not. But just when it looked like she was about to do it the lights went out and the music ended. Miranda was frozen on spot, she didn’t know what to do now, and she still felt like she had no control over her body. What if Andrea came to see her or worse what if she came to into the room not to see her, but to dance for someone else? She could see that since the dance started a couple of girls had appeared and where keeping company to a few clients. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the shadow that was approaching her, now dressed again, if that outfit could be considered that. When she noticed that someone had approached her, she had to look up to see who it was. There looking down at her, was her impossible dream.

 « Miranda »

 « Andrea », they both said at the same time.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, they really make my day!!  
> Again I apologize for any mistakes you may find.  
> Here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

“What are you doing here?”  Miranda asked.

“I could ask you the same thing”

“I..I came for a drink I didn’t realize that the bar had changed since the last time I was here”. To be fair it was almost twenty years ago…

 _Wow, Miranda explained herself, I can’t believe it._ Andrea couldn’t even believe that she just, basically, striped for Miranda. Miranda couldn’t take her eyes from the vision before her. All that skin on show, it looked even softer then she had imagined.

“You didn’t answer my previous question. What are you doing here? I know the salary of my employees it’s not exorbitant, but still…”

“It’s true but things have changed recently”

“What do you mean?”

“Look I can’t stay like this, here, talking with you. If you really want to know we can go upstairs, and talk in private.” _Oh my god, I just asked Miranda Priestly to a private room._

Miranda noticed that Andrea just thought of what she said after she said it. But she couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Ok”

Andrea took her hand, and led her away. It felt so nice, so soft, she could barely think, the only thing she knew was that she didn’t want to let it go. Miranda could feel her heart beating faster, _she took my hand, she’s touching me!!_ No one touches Miranda Priestly, it’s an unsaid rule that everyone knows. Like everyone knows that she always rides alone in elevators. It looks like Andrea is the exception to all her rules. She’s the only one that rides on elevators with her. Miranda doesn’t remember anymore why or when she changed her rule for Andrea, the only thing she knows is that while with other people she feels oppressed, with Andrea it just feels right sharing that small space. Just as Andrea taking her hand now also feels right.

The room they enter is deep red, but it doesn’t look cheap, it’s well decorated, it has a comfortable looking couch, and the light sets a romantic mood in the room. Andrea sits Miranda on the couch and moves away to the furthest end of the couch. All the courage she felt before just left, leaving her with the feeling of fear. Fear that Miranda will look at her differently, or worse, pity her. She wouldn’t be able to stand it if Miranda pitied her.

Miranda felt instantly the loss of Andrea’s hand, she also noticed that she preferred to sit the furthest away from her.

“Well? I’m waiting, you said you would explain. Or have you changed your mind?” It hurt that Andrea chose to move away from her, so Miranda reacted the way she knew best, she attacked so she wouldn’t feel so vulnerable.

“Are you sure you want to listen to me telling you about my boring life? I’m sure _the_ Miranda Priestly has something better to do with her Sunday night then listen to her second assistant.”

“I’m sor.. I mean I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, I’m just concerned about you.” And it was the truth, Miranda was concerned, she was afraid of something happening to Andrea even if this was a posh club. What if someone just saw Andrea as an object, something that they had rights to just because she danced for them, she was so much more than a simple object of desire for Miranda.

“Oh, okay. Right. If you really want to. Just stop me if I bore you, I know how much you hate hearing about other people’s lives.” Miranda just nodded her as to say, _go on_. “A few months ago my boyfriend and I broke up.  He took with him most of the furniture and all of my friends. I had some savings, they allowed me to go by for a few weeks, but eventually they run out, and the money from my salary just isn’t enough for the rent and the bills. I refuse to accept money from my parents, I don’t want their pity, or to give them one more reason to say how much of a good guy Nate was. So I started looking for a job but with the hours I work it’s really difficult to find a job. I tried a few restaurants but the hours just don’t match up. When I saw the flyer for this job, I interviewed and got the job.”

“You could have asked for my hel..”

 “Stop, I don’t need or want your money, I’m doing fine by myself. And if you want to know the truth I even like this job, at least here people don’t see a size four as someone huge, like everyone at Runway does.  Here I’m not _the smart, fat, girl_ , here I’m just Andy”

“I’m sorry I ever said that, you’re not fat, you’re beautiful.” As she said this she couldn’t stop taking in the view in front of her. Andy noticed the eyes of the editor travelling up and down her body, she could feel herself starting to blush. When Miranda saw the blush she realized what she was doing and that she had been caught. She also blushed.

“So you work here every night?” Miranda asked, it seemed quite innocent but as soon as she said it she realized that her brain had betrayed her. At first she thought she said it because she wanted to know a bit more about Andrea’s new _job_. But as soon as she heard herself she knew she had asked because she wanted to see her like this again.

“I-I, uhm, every day except Saturday and Sunday. I never take those shifts because it’s usually the days you have benefits and galas, and, well, I go with you to those so I just keep them free for when you need me.”

“Ever the perfect assistant aren’t you?” Miranda said with a little smirk playing on her lips. “Are you also that good dancing?” Miranda questioned lifting her eyebrow. Andy flushed but still got all the courage she had, got up, walked over to stand in front of Miranda, and as she put her hands on her hips, she asked.

“Would you like to see it for yourself, after all, we are already in a private room.” Andy gave her most brilliant and sexiest smile. But at the same time she was so afraid Miranda would just laugh at her and mock her. In front of Miranda, sometimes, she still felt like the lowly assistant she was, the size four she was.

As soon as Miranda heard those words she couldn’t stop the images flashing through her mind. Lovely, magnificent Andrea dancing for her, only for her. _Did she see it in my eyes how much I want her?_

“Do you reall…Yes”

“Alright”

Andy walked over to the CD player and started looking through the songs. She could feel Miranda’s eyes on her. A multitude of thoughts running in her mind, _Does she really want to see me? Or she simply didn’t say no because she doesn’t want to show how much she doesn’t like my body? No, that couldn’t be true, I felt her eyes on me, I felt the heat. She wouldn’t_   _look at me that way, if she didn’t feel anything. This may be the only way I can get close to her, the only way to find out if she feels the same way about me as I do about her._

“Do you do this for everyone?”

“Do you mean, do I get naked in front of everyone?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “On stage we never show too much, well that might depend on your definition of too much, in private shows we might show a bit more but it really depends on the client and how we feel. “ Andy picked her song, put it in the player and asked the editor if she could start. She heard a noncommittal noise that she took as a go ahead.

As she was hitting the button there was a knock on the door. Miranda almost jumped, she had completely forgotten where she was and that she was people only a door away. Andy shot her a sorrowful glance.

“Come in”, she knew the only people who ever knocked on their doors was either the management or the security guys.

“Sorry Andy I just wanted to check on you” the large men said while eyeing Miranda. The editor merely shot him a cold look and turned away from him. “You’ve been here for over an hour, and you never take that much time, I just wanted to check on you. “ Seeing from the look that Andy was giving him he realised he had interrupted something, what? He didn’t know, seeing as there was no music on, and that nothing seemed out of place. “Either way the club is almost closing.”

“What?! What time is it?” Andy asked.

“Almost three a.m. Good night Andy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Turning to Miranda he said “Good night Ma’am”. Miranda didn’t even look at him.

“Good night Sam, I’ll see you tomorrow.” After the door was closed she turned around to see Miranda getting up and avoiding her eyes.

“It’s late I better go home. I’m sure you need to sleep.” Miranda was disturbed and annoyed at the same time.  Disturbed because someone had seen her in a strip-club with a woman half her age. Annoyed that, thanks to _Sam,_ she wouldn’t be seeing more of said woman.

“Oh, sure, I shouldn’t have lost track of time, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I was here because I wanted to, not because you forced me”

 “Alright” Andy said while smiling her brightest smile. “I guess I owe you a dance now” she half-joked. Miranda stopped in her tracks.

“Yes, I suppose so. I did hear that you would be here tomorrow, maybe I’ll stop by.” The young woman was stunned, she definitely didn’t expect this answer. Seeing that her assistant wouldn’t answer, Miranda grabbed the door handle and while opening the door said:

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Good night.”

“Yes, good night.”

Andy tumbled on the couch running her hands through her hair.

_“Oh my god! What have I done!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ideas and comments are welcome, so tell me what you thought.  
> I haven't really started chp three so if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story just tell me!  
> Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time this chapter took, I've been kinda busy.  
> This chapter is a bit of a filler that allows us to get to know a bit more about the characters toughts and feelings.  
> Again sorry for any mistakes.

Andy had barely slept. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the famous editor. Even after working for Miranda for more than a year, and learning what all Miranda’s facial expressions could mean, she couldn’t figure out what the look in the older woman’s eyes meant when she bid her goodnight.  First she thought it almost looked like longing or hope. But what could be Miranda possibly hoping for? The woman could have everything and everybody she could possibly want. What could Andy Sachs give her, if not her love? That was her second thought: Miranda deserves so much more than what a second assistant can give her. She deserves someone who can offer her jewels that match the colour of her eyes, someone who can take her for a romantic getaway. Someone who is of the same social status as herself. Someone Miranda won’t be ashamed of being seen with.

Either way she decided that she had to make a decision. She would try to show Miranda how she felt and see if her feelings were reciprocated or she would leave Runway. She couldn’t stay and see the love of her life day in and day out, knowing she would never have a chance of being loved by the editor.

When Miranda Priestly’s alarm clock rang Monday morning, Miranda had already showered and dressed for the day. Her night was filled with dreams that portrayed different scenarios of how things could go if she took a chance and pursued Andrea. She also dreamt of scenarios where she didn’t try to tell Andrea her feelings, and where she let her chance pass by. Those scenarios could definitely be considered nightmares.  She was still so focused on the these scenes and the different choices that she now faced that she didn’t even saw the bright smiled that was bestowed upon her when she entered her outer office. She went directly into her office without a glance around her, closed her door, sat on her chair and turned around to face the window contemplating what her life could be if only she was brave enough.

Andrea was ready for Miranda’s arrival, she had a center of the sun hot coffee in one hand and her pad and paper in the other. When she heard the fast clicking of heels approaching, she put on her bright smile to welcome Miranda. The editor didn’t even look at her. _She can’t even look me in the eye. She must regret last night..._ Andy felt like crying, her last hope that Miranda could actually feel something for her, disappearing with the closing of the office’s door. To stop the swirling emotions going through her at the moment she decided to get out of the office and to go run some errands, like that she wouldn’t be obligated to see the look of in the older woman’s eyes when she decided to reopen her office door.

While looking through her window, Miranda decided that she was tired of hiding and running away. She was ready to put her heart on the line, and take a chance on the young woman just outside her door. She knew it would be complicated, with the press, with Irv, maybe even with her daughters. She wasn’t really afraid of her daughter’s reaction. She knew that out of all the assistants she had Andrea was the girl’s favourite. She even knew that they sometimes would stay awake so they could speak for a few minutes with her when she delivered the book. Still the silver haired woman decided that a chance at happiness would be worth all the troubles. That bright smile, that compassion, that witty mind, was worth it. Andrea was worth it. Now she just had to figure out if Andrea felt the same thing and if she did, how could she approach the topic with the young woman? After last night Miranda was mostly convinced the girl felt something for her. Some doubt still lingered because maybe the look she got from Andrea while she was talking to her was just an act she put for her clients. Miranda refused to accept that the warmth in Andrea’s eyes was all for show.  She wanted to believe that every little thing that the young woman did for her, that was beyond her job description, was done out of care. Because if that was the case Miranda could take the courage she needed to make the girl realise that there was more to Miranda than the Dragon Lady persona. She wanted to show Andrea that she was capable of loving someone that weren’t her bobbseys. With that thought in mind Miranda decided she would go back to the club and talk with Andrea. She didn’t want to have that discussion in her office, she wanted to be on something resembling neutral ground.

The rest of the day went by like usual. Miranda complaining about everyone’s incompetence, and Andy stayed out of the office for as long as possible. Which was quite easy since there was so much to do. At 6:30 p.m. Emily had already gone home, which left Andy alone waiting for the book. The brunette could hear that Miranda was also getting ready to leave so she went to grab her coat and purse, and waited for Miranda to help her getting her coat on. When Miranda exited her office she saw that Andrea had already her coat, so she turned and let the taller woman help her into it. Andrea had always enjoyed these moments where she was so close to the editor she could basically touch her, but tonight it just made her sad that this was possibly the closest she would ever be to the older woman. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn’t notice the other woman turning around. Miranda looked at her with her eyes shining brightly, and a small smile gracing her lips.

“Thank you Andrea. I will see you later tonight”, and with that she was out of the door without glancing backwards once.

Andy was dumbfounded. Miranda had thanked her and smiled at her, all in the space of 10 seconds. _Wait, what did she mean by later tonight? Did she mean when I deliver the book, or… Oh god! Is she coming back to the club to see me again?_ Andy couldn’t stop wondering what made Miranda change her attitude from when she arrived this morning to right now. But at the same time she couldn’t care less!! Miranda had just smiled at her and most likely said she wanted to see her again at the club. With that thought in mind she sat again to wait for the book. She wished time could go faster.

Tonight promised to be an interesting night.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments make my day ;)!!


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight came around for Andy like every other day, except for the part where her nerves were going through the roof. Would Miranda really come tonight to the club? If she did, was Andrea going to be capable to talk with her about her feelings? The show was going to start in a couple of minutes. Today wasn’t her night to be on the stage, she just had to go to the tables keep company to the clients and see if someone wanted a private show.

A few seconds after the beginning of the music she and some other girls went to the area where most people were. Andy looked around to see if Miranda was there. She wasn’t. Her spirits and her smile fell when she noticed this, but she put her smile back on, she had a job to do after all.

When Miranda arrived at the club it was around 1 a.m.. She had spent about 45 minutes sitting on her car trying to gather her courage to go into the club and talk to her assistant. When she got to the door the security guard opened the door and told her, again, “No touching, have a good night.”. She went directly to the bar, thinking that a bit of liquid courage would help her. When the bartender served her drink she turned around to see if she could spot Andrea somewhere. She could see that tonight there was a different girl on the stage, most of the tables were taken, and there were 3 other girls walking around or sitting with the clients. None of them were Andrea, Miranda remarked. The bartender must have noticed that Miranda was searching for something, or more specially, someone.

“Are you looking for Andy?”, the bartender asked. Miranda was a bit taken a back, she didn’t know she was being so obvious in her search for the young woman. She only nodded her head to answer the question.

“Oh, look, speaking of the devil…” the bartender exclaimed looking towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. Miranda turned around just in time to see the younger woman arriving at the bottom of the stairs with a gentleman following her. She could see Andy smiling at him, and wishing him goodnight. She felt all her walls being rebuilt, and a deep jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes turned icy, and her lips pursed.

“Hey Andy, this lady was looking for you” the bartender exclaimed. When Andy turned around to the bar she felt an immense sense of relief. _Miranda came._ But on closer inspection she saw that something was wrong, she hadn’t had those icy eyes directed at her for months. The fear she used to feel when she started working for Miranda came back to her in full force. _What did I do? Maybe she just came to tell me how much of a disappointment I am._ She approached the bar slowly, trying to figure out what happened since she left the office. As she approached she could see the ice melting away. She turned on her brightest smile at the sight.

When Miranda saw Andrea’s expression when she first saw her, she realized that the smile she gave the men she was with couldn’t even be compared to the one she gave her. She accepted that this was her job. She relaxed slightly. When she did this she knew Andrea noticed because she turned her 100 watt smile back on. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

“Good evening Miranda”

“Hello Andrea”

“You came”, Andy couldn’t stop herself from stating the obvious.

 “Yes I did”. Miranda gave her a small smile. Andrea thought her heart would stop at the sight. “I thought we could talk a bit?” Miranda asked turning her head slightly to stairs.

“Oh, of course”, Andy took her hand like she had done last time and pulled the editor to her feet. “Come on”. When they reached the middle of the stairs Andrea stopped, and turned around, still holding Miranda’s hand. “You look beautiful when you smile”, she smiled and kept on climbing the stairs. The older woman could feel her heart warming after Andrea’s assessment.

They entered the same room as last time. This time Andy stopped and said something to Sam that Miranda couldn’t make out.

“Can I ask what you told him?” Miranda asked once she sat on what she now associated as her seat on the sofa. Andy blushed slightly before answering. Miranda raised her eyebrow.

“I.. I just told him that he doesn’t need to come check on me if I don’t come out in one hour”

“Oh, that’s.. that’s good”, Miranda could also feel herself blushing. “ I wouldn’t want him thinking I’m abusing you”, the editor joked. Andrea turned serious.

“I know you wouldn’t make me do something I don’t want to”, Andrea wanted to make Miranda realize that she trusted her. “And before you say something, I know that you are hard on your employees, but that’s because you want us to do our best, just like you do your best every day. But I’m talking about the Miranda that I’ve occasionally seen outside the office, Miranda the mother, the woman, not Miranda the boss. I know that Miranda wouldn’t make me do something I’m not comfortable with”, after her speech Andrea finally looked up to see Miranda's eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. “Oh god, did I say something wrong? I didn’t want to make you cry.” Andrea sat next to Miranda and took her hand again. Miranda grabbed it and held on to it like it was a life line.

“No darling, you didn’t say anything wrong. You actually said everything right” Miranda finished with a laugh that sounded almost like a sob. Andrea was still stuck on the fact Miranda called her darling. She kneeled in front of Miranda and took both her hands then she brought them to her lips, brushing them lightly against her lips.

“Darling?”, Andrea asked, using a tone of voice that begged Miranda to explain to her what exactly she was trying to say when she used this term of endearment for her assistant.

“Yes, darling.” Miranda confirmed while taking her turn on kissing Andrea's knuckles. “I decided it was time I took a chance on something that really meant something to my heart. I’ve seen my feelings growing for you daily since that faithful night in Paris. And after seeing you here yesterday, I decided that I had to do something, to see if you also felt something.” Seeing that Andrea wasn’t responding she took her hands back and straightened her shoulders slightly, getting ready for a refusal from the young woman. “If you don’t feel anything and this feeling I had that maybe you did was just a product of my imagination I understand. We can just go back like this never happened, or if you feel like you can’t work for me anymore I can give you a reference…”

“Miranda, stop”, Andy exclaimed while taking back Miranda’s hands in hers and using her thumb to wipe a stray tear that had escaped the editor’s eye. “Do you really mean this?” she asked while using her head to demonstrate she was talking about them. Miranda only nodded her head in the affirmative. “Then I do think it’s better if you give me a reference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry about the cliffhanger (evil laugh).  
> Let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story, I had the intention on making it last longer. But I’m no longer sure if I could do that, and if I could it would probably take too long, and I don't want to make you wait for something that might not come. So this is the last chapter of the story (I'll probably write an epilogue at some point).  
> Once again sorry for any mistakes. Btw this is my first time writing smut, so I apologize in advance.  
> I really enjoyed writing this story.   
> Thank you all for your comments, they made my day.

“Then I do think it’s better if you give me a reference.” At hearing this Miranda tried to take her hands back and get up. Andrea just held on to her more tightly. ”Before you try to run away, you should let me finish what I was saying. Yes, I think it would be a good idea for you to give me a reference so I can get a job somewhere else. But not because I don’t feel the same as you. In fact it’s because I feel exactly the opposite of nothing.” Miranda had finally stopped struggling against the hands holding her in place and was now giving all her attention to what Andrea was saying. “I do feel something for you, something I never thought could be reciprocated. And if what you are saying right now is true, I really want to give this, us, a go. And to do that I think it’s best if I’m not working for you. Like that we can be on more even ground and Irv won’t be able to use this against you.” Andrea finally got up and sat next to Miranda again. “Do you understand now what I was trying to say?” she asked looking directly into Miranda’s eyes.

“I do darling. I’m sorry I rushed into thinking you meant something else. And I must say I’m really happy you feel something for me. Now that I have given it some thought and heard your arguments I do agree with you. It will pain me to let you go from my office, but if it means I can have you in my home, I am more than capable of embracing this change.” Now that Miranda had finally let her feelings out in the open and knew that the younger woman felt the same, she finally felt like her heart wouldn’t be lonely again. Looking into the deep brown eyes of the young woman she saw the happiness and the warmth, and a bit of mischief that wasn’t there before. She felt the brunette pulling away from her and getting up. Miranda realised immediately that she hadn’t been paying attention to what the young woman was wearing since the beginning of the night. Her eyes slowly roamed the full curves that were exposed to her eyes, taking in the baby blue corset and lace panty set. Andy noticed and gave her a playful smile. She turned to the pile of CD’s at her disposition.

“I did promise you a dance yesterday, and I always keep my promises.” She turned her head towards Miranda and gave her a look that asked the older woman if she agreed to this. Miranda could only gulp when she heard that husky voice directed at her. Andrea took Miranda's reaction as a yes.

Etta James’s,’ I just want to make love to you’, started playing softly in the background when Andy turned around to face Miranda once more. Miranda was frozen in place when she saw Andrea walking towards her with a swing to her hips that wasn’t there before. When the younger woman was close enough to touch she remembered what the security guard had told her every time she entered the club. _No touching._ Miranda couldn’t take her eyes off of the vision in front of her. To stop herself from reaching out and pulling the young woman towards her she sat straighter and tucked her hands under her thighs.

Andy approached Miranda slowly, making her movements sexy and passionate, trying to convey her desire for the older woman in her dance. When she reached Miranda she put her hands on her shoulders and put on a slight pressure to make her recline back against the couch. She could feel Miranda’s eyes all over her and that her breathing was getting faster. Once Miranda was reclined she straddled the white haired woman, putting her body so close to hers that she could feel every breath, every heartbeat.  Miranda did everything in her power to not moan at the feeling of her angel on her lap. She could feel the younger woman’s body heat, and it was making her crazy.

Andrea let her hands roam over Miranda’s shoulders and back, enjoying the feeling of trembling muscles, evidence of the effect she had on the goddess of fashion. She bent her head down, next to Miranda’s ear and whispered: “Tell me to stop if I make you feel uncomfortable”.

Miranda at the feeling of hot air on her ear cold only shudder and say: “Never”.

Andrea kissed, nipped, licked and gave the occasional bite to the editor’s neck and collarbones, everywhere she could reach without undressing the woman beneath her. Miranda, after the first open mouthed kissed to the most sensitive spot on her neck had started to make a sound with her throat that could very well be called purring. After laving her with kisses, Andrea took the older woman’s cheeks in her hands, looked her in the eyes, murmured “beautiful”, and kissed her with the passion she had been hiding for months. Lips slid against lips, moans were torn out of both women, tongues battled, trying to fit months of emotion into those precious seconds.

Once the kiss stopped, because the need to breathe became evident, Andrea, still with her hands on Miranda’s shoulders pulled her torso slightly back and looked at Miranda with dark eyes. Next thing Miranda felt was hips being rocked against hers, making her head fall back against the couch. “No, look at me, I want to feel your eyes on me”. Once Miranda obeyed Andy’s orders, the younger woman brought her hands to her chest and started to slowly undo the hooks on her corset.

With each button that came undone, the more Miranda’s hands were hitching to move and be able to touch that milky skin. Her gaze was glued to the view of supple breasts. When Andrea let the corset fall to the floor, Miranda had only one thing in mind, caress, touch, and taste, those pink buds.

Andy could see the want in Miranda, it confirmed to her that Miranda really wanted this, her. But she could also see the growing tension in the body of her soon-to-be lover. She brought her own hands to her chest tracing abstract patterns on her breasts, trying to incite Miranda to touch them. Minutes of this passed with pauses were Andy would kiss Miranda so thoroughly, that the older woman would be left trembling with want for the other woman, but nonetheless she stayed with her hands still not wanting to break a rule that was probably made to keep Andrea safe.

Andy was getting worried, she could see the passion in Miranda’s eyes but could not understand why the older woman wouldn’t touch her. With each passing kiss, trust of hips or a finger tracing her breast, Andrea could feel the tension on the older woman’s body growing.

“Miranda, darling, what’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

  “No, please, don’t stop”. Miranda’s voice trembled, it seemed that the mere idea of stopping caused her pain.

“Then what’s wrong? For the last couple of minutes I can feel your tension growing.” Andrea lowered her eyes then. “You also haven’t touched me since the beginning”, she said in a fragile voice.

“But…” Miranda looked at her like she had said the most unexpected thing ever. “But, your security guard said no touching, I thought..”

“Oh god, Miranda, really?! You of all people decided that that was the rule that you had to follow?” Andrea was astonished, how could a woman who broke rules daily so she could create her own, decided that it was imperative to follow a rule that didn’t even apply to their case. “If you knew how many times people try to touch me while I’m dancing..” Miranda looked her in the eyes and Andy could see the protectiveness in them. “But this is not the point, what I’m trying to say is that I’m not dancing for you as if you were a client, so those rules don’t apply to you, ok?”. Andy reached down and took Miranda’s hands in her own, she could see them trembling. She brought one to her lips and kissed it softly, while she guided the other to her left breast.

Miranda wondered at the feeling of that soft weight in her hand. How could she be so dumb following that rule, she lost precious minutes where she could have been touching her Andrea. She wouldn’t waste any more time. She brought her other hand down and started softly squeezing and touching those smooth breasts. She looked up to see Andrea’s head thrown back, a soft moan emanating from her throat. She decided that she had to taste that rosy pink nipple. She brought her lips to the bud and let her tongue take a quick lick. She could see the bud hardening before her eyes. She brought her mouth forward once more and took the nipple in her mouth sucking and licking. Her other hand trying to imitate that feeling on the other breast.

Andrea forced herself to focus. She brought her hands to the buttons on Miranda’s blouse and started undoing them. Once the blouse was out of  the way, she stopped Miranda’s hands and mouth so she could bend down and take off Miranda’s bra, and finally, taste those mounds that teased her for months. At the first swipe of her tongue, Miranda groaned, not expecting such intense pleasure. Andrea used that moment to make her lie back on the couch. She couldn’t wait anymore, she had to have her. She kept on kissing lower and lower until she reached the waist band of Miranda’s skirt. Looking at Miranda once for permission, which she got, she pulled Miranda’s skirt and her panties down her legs. She had the most beautiful view before her eyes, Miranda, naked, body shining with e fine sheet of sweat, trembling with want. She bent down and put the older woman’s legs over her shoulders. Miranda could only moan. The more she bent down the more she felt the sweet smell invading her senses. She had to taste her. At the first swipe of her tongue she was hooked. Miranda was her drug. She kept on licking and sucking, feeling the trembles of the older woman getting more pronounced with each stroke of her tongue. She couldn’t believe she had the privilege to see this, to see this incredible woman so wanton and exposed, all barriers down. She moaned her passion for the woman. The vibration of her moan brought Miranda to the edge, where she finally came like never before. Andrea felt Miranda freeze for a moment and then heard a long moan that ignited even more her own want. She had made that, she made the woman she loved come. She kept on gently licking the older woman until she could feel she had calmed down. She crawled back up and kissed the older woman telling her how amazing she was. Miranda could only kiss back, trying to show how grateful she was to have Andrea in her life.

Once Miranda had a bit of her strength back she turned the other woman around so she could be on top. When Andrea realized what Miranda’s intention was, she could only surrender. Miranda put one hand on the back of Andrea’s head, supporting it and massaging her scalp. She kissed her until she had no more breath. Her right hand slowly travelled down until Andrea said:

“Please don’t tease, I’ve waited for you long enough.”

“All right my love”. Miranda’s hand travelled south until she reached Andy’s panties, she had nor the will nor the patient to take them off. She simply put her hand under them until she reached wet heat. Miranda touched Andrea, never stopping her kisses, even when Andrea’s head started to move from one side to another with pleasure, Miranda’s lips simply moved to her cheek or neck. Once she came, Miranda brought her own hand up and embraced her lovers body.

“I do love you, you know?” she whispered in Andy’s ear.

That murmured declaration brought a small aftershock to Andy’s body. “Now I do. I love you too, with all my heart”

“Good”. Miranda said and hugged harder like she never wanted to let her go.

After a few minutes, when both women had their breaths back, Andy said:

“I guess I’ll have to dance for you more times, if this is the result.”

Miranda moved until she was once again on top of Andrea, her entire body connected to hers.

“I do hope you’ll dance for me for the rest of my life, if you want?” Miranda answered, baring her heart.

“Oh, I most definitely want”. Andrea said while pulling Miranda’s head down to kiss her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, so, sorry about that.  
> This is part one of the epilogue.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for any mistakes

Today was the 1 year anniversary of the wonderful night where Andy and Miranda first made love. So, Andy Sachs, being the ever romantic she was, left from her job at The Mirror earlier so she could surprise Miranda.

The last year had been eventful, to say the least. Andy quit her job at Runway the day after she declared her feelings for Miranda, they were outed three months into their relationship to the public by Irv, in a pathetic attempt to get the board of directors to fire Miranda. Little did he know that the public loved the couple and had even created the nickname Mirandy for them. Andy left her job at the club after 6 months when she allied her salary from The Mirror with the extra money she was making from freelancing. And finally, she moved in with Miranda after 9 months of dating.

So even if a bit eventful, the year had gone great for Andy Sachs. She was living with the love of her life, the girls loved her as much as she loved them, she had a steady job, and her parents were back on speaking terms with her. What more could a girl want?

When she got to the townhouse she had an hour to get everything ready for the night she had envisioned for Miranda. Which really was enough time since she had ordered from their favourite restaurant for dinner, so the only thing she really had to do was decorated the table and their bedroom.

Miranda arrived at the expected hour and was greeted by a smiling Andrea wishing her happy anniversary. Dinner was lovely, but a quick affair since both women were more interested in what would happen after? Andrea had promised Miranda a gift after dinner, and judging by the look she had given her Miranda was really excited to see what her gift was.

They had just finished eating when Andrea got up, took her hand and said:

“Come on, let’s go upstairs”

Both women ascended the stairs hand in hand, remembering the very first night Miranda went to the club.

When they entered their bedroom Andy made Miranda sit at the feet of the bed.

“Don’t move from here. I’m just going to search something and I’ll be right back.” She said, as she turned around to go Miranda couldn’t help herself but to stop her, tug her arm and give her one of her most passionate kisses.

Andrea entered their closet and dressed herself in exactly the same underwear she was wearing when they first made love. A baby blue corset and panties set. She got her iPod and started the same music a year ago just before she exited the closet to go stand in front of Miranda.  Miranda could only stare and remember all those memories.

“I thought that to celebrate that night I would give you the very same dance. Like this we remember the old memories and create new ones. And judging by the look on your eye, maybe I’ll even turn this into a tradition.” Andy explained while doing a few dance moves and ending her sentence with kiss to Miranda’s lips. “And remember that you are allowed to touch”, Andy said teasing Miranda. The older woman could only reach out to grab Andrea, but when she moved away with another twirl, she could only growl.

Andrea kept on swinging to the beat as she slowly took her clothes off. She could see that Miranda wanted to reach out for her but she kept herself at a safe distance. She wanted to make the older woman wait, knowing how crazy it would make her.

When she was finally naked, she approached Miranda, and took her hands. Miranda thought that she could finally touch her, only to be surprised by the brunette pulling her to her feet, and saying:

“That’s enough of old memories, let’s do some new ones.” She looked Miranda up and down and whispered: “your turn”.

It took Miranda a second to understand what her lover wanted. When she realized that Andrea wanted that she dances and strip for her she was hesitant. While Andrea had danced for her several times before she had never done it for the young woman. She looked into Andrea’s eyes and could only see love and desire, so she said to herself, _two can play that game._

Miranda turned around and walked to where the iPod was and searched the most obvious music there was for strip-tease. Joe Cocker’s _You can leave your hat on_. Because that was exactly what Miranda was going to do, she was going to strip and she was going to tease Andrea until she was begging her to stop.

Andrea was startled by the loud noted that started the song. She recognised it immediately. She wasn’t expecting Miranda to pick a song like this one, but when she looked at her and saw the evil look in her eyes, she knew she was in trouble, in a lot of trouble. When Miranda walked, no, sauntered to her, she gripped the cover of their bed with such strength that her knuckles turned white. Miranda just smirked when she noticed it.

Miranda stopped in front of her lover but at a distance she knew she couldn’t reach her.

“So, Andrea, you want me to strip for you, is that it?” Miranda asked, her voice raspy and dripping with pure sex.

Andrea could only nod and whimper, _I’m so dead,_ she thought.

“And are you going to behave like a good little girl and just watch me strip and dance for you?” Miranda didn’t wait for an answer before saying:” I do hope so, because we both know that when you dance, I behave, so if you want me to do it you also have to be ready to play your part in this game.” By this moment Miranda was swaying her hips to the song and had already shed her blazer.

Andrea realised how much of a bad idea this was. Who had the idea that challenging Miranda Priestly to strip was a good idea? Andrea had definitely forgot that when Miranda had her mind set onto something, she got it, no matter what. In this case what she wanted was to make Andrea so hot and wet, that by the end of the show she would be begging Miranda to touch her. _Really Andy? You go and challenge the hottest woman on the face of the world to a game of seduction? You are so dead girl! But at the same time what a way to go…_

When Andy finished with her inner monologue Miranda had already rid herself of her heels and jewellery, and was now starting on the buttons of her blouse. When she noticed Andrea’s eyes back on her, she took two steps backwards, put her back against the wall and bended her knee in a way that the sole of her foot was glued to the wall. She was a vision. That silver air, those fingers working on the buttons of her blouse, hips jutting slightly forward. Andy could do nothing but grab on harder to the cover and moan at the sight. She could feel herself growing wet. She tried to cross her legs to alleviate a bit the pressure, but Miranda noticed.

“No, no. You don’t get to do that Andrea. You wanted this, so now you have to follow the rules. Open your legs. I don’t want to see you cheating anymore.” Miranda explained while popping another button.

Andrea did as she was told. She had no other option, she knew that if she didn’t as she was told Miranda would stop, and she definitely didn’t want that. When she opened her legs she knew Miranda would be able to see how wet she was.

And Miranda did, and she was so very glad to see the effect she was having on her Andrea. Miranda undid the last button of her blouse, took it off and threw it to the ground. Next was her skirt. Still to the beat of the music she turned around showing her back and magnificent ass to Andrea. She undid the zipper und pushed it down her hips following it until the floor. Andrea was drooling, seeing Miranda bent like that, her ass in the air, begging to be touched.

Miranda eventually got up and approached Andrea. The brunette moved to touch her, but her hand was slapped away.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Andrea could only shake her head. Her need for Miranda was growing by the second. Miranda put her foot just by the side of Andrea’s hip, teasing her. She slowly, oh so slowly, took her thighs off, leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties.

“Do you like what you see Andrea?”

Andrea bobbed her head with such force that Miranda was afraid the girl would hurt her neck.

“Use your words darling.”

The younger woman swallowed trying to get her tongue to work.

“Yes Miranda. I like it a lot.”

“Would you like me to continue? Or should I stop here?”

“Continue, please. I want to see all of you, please.”

“Two pleases in a sentence, you must really want it… Alright. And as you have been quite the good girl, I’ll let you help me, what do you think of that?”

“Yes, anything Miranda. I’ll do everything you want me to.” The need in Andrea’s voice was evident.

“Ok, then you can be the one to finish undressing me, would you like that?” Miranda asked.

“Yes, I would love it.” Andrea answered, she stretched her arms to touch and undo Miranda’s bra, when her hands were captured by Miranda’s. She simply looked at Andrea and said:

“Did you thought I would let you off so easily?” she asked with a smirk on her lips. She gave Andrea a bruising kiss, nipped her earlobe, knowing what it did to Andrea and whispered:

“You have to do it with your teeth…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I'll try to do it quickly so I don't leave you waiting for so long as the last time.  
> Please, leave your thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. It's really short, but I had to give it a end, I'm sorry.  
> When I started the epilogue(chapter 6) I wanted to do something romantic with lots of fluff. Well that didn't work out. So this chapter I brought it to that.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

It took Andy a while to undress Miranda with her teeth, specially the part where she had to unhook the bra, but she eventually did it. By the end of it both women were very worked up, and couldn’t take their nds of each other, their little game all but forgotten. The only thing on their minds was the pure love they felt for each other.

“I think that’s enough of new memories, don’t you?”, asked Miranda.

“Yes, as much as I liked it, the only thing I want now is for you to make love to me.”

With hands still entwined they got on their bed. Lips, fingers, tongues, roamed freely and with purpose. A thousand memories flooding their minds each time one of them touched a particular spot. Memories of their first night, memories of simple nights where both were exhausted and where only passionate kisses were given before falling asleep, memories of nights where it was passion that controlled them. All those souvenirs enhanced each touch, each lick.

Andrea was the first to come, Miranda’s fingers between her thighs being to much for her already sensitive core. Miranda followed closely, Andrea’s moans and her fingers that didn’t stop even during her orgasm bringing her to a new height.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Both with arms and legs entwined, still experiencing aftershocks, giving each other small kisses. During those moments their eyes never strayed from each other’s, no words were exchanged, but they weren’t needed, everything they needed to know about each other, and their future, was bared in their eyes.

 Miranda’s hands were combing Andrea’s hair the next time she spoke.

“I love you, I do hope you know that.”

“I know. You might not be the easiest woman to decipher, but I’ve always felt loved by you, since that very first night, even if you don’t put it down on words. But the way you look at me when you think no one is watching, the way you kiss me after a long day at work, all those things make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth.”

“I remember seeing you on that stage for the very first time.”, Miranda let a small chuckle escape her lips. “I thought I was dreaming, and when I realised it was real I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

“Well, I remember that the moment I stepped onto the stage I could feel you were there, I almost tripped too, when I saw you there looking at me.” Andrea lovingly kissed Miranda’s lips, telling her a thousand words with that action. “That night when I stripped for you, I wasn’t just baring my body to you, I was baring my heart.” Andrea explained, her eyes a little wet.

Miranda’s eyes followed the same path when they saw the younger woman’s. She took her in her arms and kissed her with all she had.

“I know, love, I felt it. And I was baring my heart too.”

Both women spent the rest of the night entwined with each other, knowing their love would last a lifetime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.   
> Thank you for reading it.  
> Goodbye (at least for now ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if i should continue. Thank you for reading!


End file.
